


Greetings

by TheWhiteTigerGod



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Default Dovahkiin - Freeform, Default Dragonborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-13 19:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteTigerGod/pseuds/TheWhiteTigerGod
Summary: Simple tinvaaks between an old Dovah and the Dovahkiin.





	1. Chapter 1

"_Drem Yol Lok_. Greetings, Dovahkiin," Paarthurnax had called out from his perch atop the blank Word Wall he guarded, watching the mortal trudge through the snow towards him while auroras danced in the sky around them.

Such a site was not uncommon since his meeting the human, as the Nord had taken to visiting the old Dovah when he needed words of wisdom. Paarthurnax was happy to oblige, as he simply enjoyed having someone who held the blood of Akatosh to speak to after thousands of years atop the Throat of the World. The Greybeards would come and speak with him on occassion, though since they never left High Hrothgar, there wasn't much to discuss, at least not as much as the Dovahkiin.

This particular visit saw the Dragonborn with a somewhat worried look gracing his face, it being more evident once the other removed his Iron helmet.

"Aye, to you as well, Paarthurnax," the Nord replied, sitting down on a rock to rest from his climb up. Even his voice sounded a tad dispirited, the old Dovah noted to himself.

"You are troubled, what has dampened your spirits?" Paarthurnax asked, tilting his head some as his gaze stayed upon the Dragonborn.

"It's nothing," came the quick response. As always, Nords valued their pride and were as stubborn as the frost-laden land they lived in.

"_Los nii nid? _You may be able to hide it from your fellow _joorre,_ but I can see that something is worrying you. Does it pertain to your upcoming battle against Alduin?"

At that, a cross between a sigh and a weak chuckle left the man's lips. On one hand, he was impressed that Paarthurnax was able to read through him, but on another, he wasn't surprised in the slightest.

"You could say that. It's...." he paused for a moment, attempting to find the correct word. "It's a heavy pressure, knowing that the world is counting on you. That's all." He was not afraid of Alduin, nor was he afraid of death, but as strong and brave as he was, no matter how prepared, he was still human. Still _mortal_. 

"_Zu'u koraav_. I see. Do not be ashamed to feel such emotions, Dovahkiin. Anyone would be feeling the same thing if placed in your position. Going up against Alduin was never going to be an easy task, and yes, _fin lein draal fah hin krongrah, _but, it is those hopes and prayers that will give you the strength you need," the old dragon reassured while craning his head down to gentlely nudge at the Nord's head. The gesture was common among dragons who had been caught within the trap of melancholy, but it worked just as well here.

"Remember, you were able to defeat Alduin once, here, atop the _Monahven_, with the Dragonrend Shout. I have no doubt that you'll be able to do it again. True, he now treads the skies of Sovngarde, feasting on the souls of the mortal dead, but, just as those souls feed his power, so to, will those souls help you. Hakon, Gormlaith, and Felldir, my friends, they will gladly help you in any way they can, should you need it. This, I am sure of."

With Paarthurnax's words, the man's features had finally softened some, the worry he held washed away like a river. A small, but assured smile now claimed his lips as he reached for his helmet.

"Thank you, Paarthurnax," the Nord said as he stood up. He was grateful to the dragon for listening to and soothing his worries. He would make the trip down to Dragonsreach in Whiterun once it was daylight, but for now, he would stay and enjoy the sight of the starry sky painted with ethereal color.

________________________________________

A few days had passed until he had seen the Dovahkiin again, this time, acknowledged as the slayer of Alduin. Even with such a mighty feat, Paarthurnax could not be happy. When the Nord questioned him about it, the Dov told the truth. Alduin was once his brother, but arrogance had sunk its claws into him. Paarthurnax knew full well that Alduin's death was a necessity, and the mortal was simply fulfilling his destiny, he would have refused to help the Dragonborn if he thought otherwise. His mourning could come later, for now, there was work to be done. 

As he lept off his wall and took to the skies, he bid the Nord farewell, telling of his plans to seek out the Dov that had scattered across Skyrim, and show them the Way of the Voice, willing or not. 

________________________________________

It had been quite some time since Paarthurnax next met the Dragonborn. A few months had passed since he had returned to the Throat of the World, with five dragons in tow that had decided to follow the old Dov's Thu'um, alongside Odahviing, who had no choice but to learn since he had decided to retire on the sacred mountain until he heard the Dovahkiin's call for him to come to his aid.

"_Drem Yol Lok_. Greetings," Paarthurnax had spoke from his usual perch.

"It's been quite a while, Paarthurnax," the Nord had greeted with a nod. He hadn't seen the old dragon since the defeat of Alduin, seeing as helping the Dawnguard and stopping Harkon were at the forefront of his priorities after he felled the World-Eater. He was now going to make his way to Solstheim, but had decided to visit an old friend and keep a promise along the way.

"Would you mind calling Odahviing down?" the mortal asked, "There's someone I'd like you both to meet." Though if his hunch about this was correct, then introductions would not be needed.

The request caused the old dovah's head to tilt somewhat from the slightest tinge of confusion, seeing as the Dovahkiin was more than capable of calling the red dragon himself.

"Mm? _Aan laan fah hi_. A question for you. This someone you wish to show, is it another Dovah?"

"How did you know?" The Nord had hoped to keep it a surprise.

"As Dovahkiin, you have an easier time learning the Words of Power to form a Thu'um, but you lack the practice it takes to use Shouts in a continuous manner like that of the Greybeards, and of the Dov," Paarthurnax explained.

"Aye, I see," came the Dragonborn's response. "Yes. It's another dragon, one that I think you and Odahviing may know. That's all I'm saying for now."

With his question answered, Paarthurnax had lifted his head, bellowing out a thunderous roar into the sky. It was but a few moments later that Odahviing had landed beside the Nord, his attention towards the older dragon.

"Old One, _hi bel zu'u_? Why?" the red dragon asked.

"The Dovahkiin asked it of me and I obliged, for he wishes for us to meet a fellow Dov."

"Well then Dovahkiin," Odahviing started, looking down and addressing the mortal, "What are you waiting for? Summon this Dovah."

With that, the red dragon had back away some, giving the other plenty of space. The Nord nodded before looking to the ground and taking a deep breath.

"_Dur...Neh...Viir!_"

As the Shout echoed around them, a dragon had started to materialize in front of the trio.

"Ah! The free air of _Vus_ at long last. As promised, I now teach you the first word of Soul Tearing: "_Rii_" - the essence of your enemy's life force," the undead dragon had roared with delight, obviously enjoying being free of the Soul Cairn for the first time in centuries.

"Durnehviir, hold on a moment," the Nord stated before turning to Paarthurnax and Odahviing.

"I'm not sure if he went by another name while the dragons were still around, but he calls himself Durnehviir." 

"_Zu'u koraav rok,"_ Paarthurnax acknowledged. "You are correct, he held a different name before, but he shall be known by his new name." With that, the old Dov had left his Word Wall, as did Odahviing, to properly greet their kin.

It was a sight to behold, watching the three dragons, starting with Paarthurnax, then to Durnehviir, and finally Odahviing, exchange uses of the Fire Breath shout before addressing one another properly.

"_Durnehviir, dreh hi koraav zu'u_?" 

"_Zu'u dreh. Kogaan bok lost vod, Paarthurnax," _the other wrym had replied before facing his attention towards Odahviing. "_Ahrk zu'u koraan fin goraan gein los het ol pruzah!" _

If a dragon had lips, then Odahviing's would likely be pursed into a mix between a pout and a scowl at the comment.

"_Zu'u los ni ful goraan laan lingrah_," was all the red dragon had said before Durnehviir had turned towards the Nord, who was now sitting on a rock near the Word Wall.

"I do not have much time left before I am to return. Am I free to fly the skies of _Keizaal_?" 

"Of course. I just thought you'd like to speak to some of your own kind after years of trapped souls and vampires," the man said, looking up at the undead wrym.

Wait... was that? A smile? Could dragons smile?

"_Kogaan_. Thank you, _Qahnaarin," _Durnehviir said before flapping his wings and taking to the sky. 

"Aren't you going to join him?" the man had asked, arching a brow towards the other two Dov. 

"We shall, oh great Vanquisher," Odahviing retorted playfully, "we're just surprised that Durnehviir granted you that title. Even when he was alive, no one could best him, save for Alduin, and possibly the Old One, when he was in his prime of course."

The Dragonborn watched as both Odahviing and Paarthurnax had joined their kin in the sky before turning to start his journey down the mountain and towards Windhelm. He had a boat to catch.

________________________________________

The next time Paarthurnax had seen the Dovahkiin was but two weeks later.

"_Drem Yol Lok. _Greetings," the old wrym stated. "Dovahkiin, what ails you so? Did something happen on your journey?"

There was silence for a moment or so before the Nord nodded. "Paarthurnax, tell me, do you know of the name Miraak?" His tone was serious, his gaze unwavering from the Dov.

"Miraak..." Paarthurnax repeated, pondering over the name few a few moments. 

"Yes... yes I do know that name. _Rok lost aan mulaag Sonaak._ He was a powerful Dragon Priest from the times of old, back when Alduin ruled with an iron claw. You have heard of Dragon Priests, yes?"

"Yes, I have defeated eight of them thus far," the other answered, "but this one, Miraak... He's like me. He's Dragonborn."

"_Geh rok lost_, he was the first to have received the gift of Akatosh," Paarthurnax's speech faltered as a thought entered his mind.

"Dovahkiin, why do you ask of Miraak? He has been dead for centuries."

"Because, he is still alive, and tried to have me killed," his response was blunt, but calm.

"_Nahlaas_? How?" Shock had laced the wrym's tone at that answer.

"I'm not sure, but he's threatening to make his return to the island of Solstheim. He had most of their inhabitants under his control with the full power of a Shout called "Bend Will". When I met with him, he managed to bring me down with a single spell before he told me of his plans, then climbed onto a dragon and rode off on it." 

"Hnn, this is quite serious then," Paarthurnax noted. 

"Paarthurnax..." the Nord started, "I'm... I'm not sure how to go about this. I've defeated wild creatures, Dwemmer automatons, men, mer, beast, vampires, dragons, and dragon priests. I'm in the dark with how to defeat a Dragonborn." 

The old Dov's sight centered on the mortal at his statement. His worry held claim, for how can you stop something when nothing else has been able too?

"If I recall, it was a fellow Dragon Priest who managed to defeat Miraak. The battle they had was so grand, it ripped the very land apart. _Aan Sonaak lost not aan joor mindin pah. _True, he was not as powerful as he is now, but if a powerful mortal could defeat a Dragonborn, I do not see why another Dragonborn couldn't defeat him." To him, it was honestly no different to that of a battle between Dovah. Both would use their Voice as their main weapon while any swords or magics they possessed would be akin to their teeth and tail.

"Don't forget how strong you have grown since your victory over Alduin, Dovahkiin," Paarthurnax added, however this didn't seem to help dispel the qualms of the Nord.

"Unlike the battles with Alduin or the final confrontation of Harkon and his Court, no one will be watching my back. If I'm not strong enough, then-" the Dragonborn's words were cut short by the Paarthurnax himself.

"Then perhaps it is a test? All this time, as you said, you have had someone to watch your back. Maybe now fate has decided to truly test your power and your power alone? For a Dragonborn, what better challenge is there than another Dragonborn? _Til los nid pruzaan hokoron_. The people of Solstheim face a grave threat, so they need someone strong to defend them. Your battle with Miraak will be your proving grounds, a battle worthy of those who take for themselves the name of Dovah."

That silenced the man effortlessly. At first the aged Dov had wondered if he had perhaps stepped out of line, but such was not the case, as he could see the other mulling over his words before his mien grew serious once more.

"I... actually never thought of it like that." To be honest, perhaps that defeated feeling Miraak had planted in him during their first meeting was just what he needed to keep him grounded, lest he become as arrogant as Alduin or Miraak himself. 

The Nord closed his eyes, inhaled deeply, then slowly exhaled, allowing his mind to clear before speaking once more.

"Thank you, Paarthurnax. You always seem to help me see things from an angle I wouldn't have even thought to look." 

That statement coaxed what looked to be a smile to paint itself upon Paarthurnax's features.

"_Dii aak los mafaeraak hast hin laan_, I am always happy to help you in anyway I can, Dovahkiin." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is actually a little collection of ideas that weren't strong enough to be one-shots, but fit well enough together under the frame of Paarthurnax and his need/love for speaking. I might write another chapter later on since I still have 3 ideas in my head that have yet to be typed out, namely the Civil War, the Blades, the aftermath of the battle with Miraak, etc...
> 
> One note I should mention is the fact that the default Dovahkiin in the trailers was a Vampire, but this one is not. You don't have to join the Volkihar clan to become a Vampire Lord since Serana can bite you before you enter the Soul Cairn, afterwards you can cure yourself to continue with the Dawnguard. This one did just that, since he is supposed to be the hero after all.
> 
> As always, please feel free to correct any of the phrases or sentences in Dovahzhul! I'm literally going between words in the wiki and a translator, so for all I know I could be wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Drem Yol Lok_. Greetings," Paarthurnax welcomed as he watched a familiar face walked towards him, the sun setting at his back. The other didn't even need to speak for the wrym to know what had transpired on Solstheim, for the Nord held a different air about him, one that resonated with more power than when he had last seen the mortal over a month ago.

"What troubles you?"

The Dragborn stayed quiet for a moment or so before answering the old Dov.

"Where does a Dragonborn's soul go when they die?" 

"_Grik aan so laan_. Such a sorrowful question... But alas, I do not know the answer. _Krosis_." To be honest, Paarthurnax had never pondered such a notion. The subject was definitely an interesting one to mull over though.

"If I had to guess, since the blood of Akatosh runs through your veins, I would assume your soul would return to him. Though, that is only true of actual Dovah not slain by your hand. With _joorre, _they have their own afterlives, like the Nords and Sovngarde, but I'm unsure of how it would work with a Dragonborn_,"_ the aged Dov explained.

"What if something else has claim to it," the other chimed in, "...like a Daedric Prince for example?"

"_Aan Deyra_?" the elder questioned, tilting his head slightly. When it came to daedra and dragons, the two were indifferent to one another. Both tended to keep to themselves, unless a Prince felt like making a deal with a Dov like they do with mortals, or tricking them into their service, similar to what had happened with Durnehviir. Seeing as the Daedric Princes enjoyed toying with mortals and claiming certain ones as their champions, it wasn't hard to see that a mortal with a dragon's soul would be a very tempting catch.

"Have any Daedric Princes attempted to claim you, Dovahkiin?" Perhaps this was what caused the Nord to bring up the subject.

"Several have stated they "claimed" me as their champion, but I refuse to be a pawn in their games," the mortal asserted. After what had happened with Miraak and Hermaeus Mora, the Dragonborn wanted nothing to do with the monster. With Miraak's soul and his own, he was strong enough to resist the temptations of power the Daedric Prince dangled in his face like a carrot, but knew that Herma-Mora would keep on his trail for the rest of his days, like how he waited patiently for the day that the Skaal would eventually have to give up their secrets to him.

"You're worried for your soul because of the claims of the _Deyra_," Paarthurnax noted calmly. Seeing as the other was a Nord, the old wrym could understand why he was worried, especially after seeing the realm of Sovngarde when he went after Alduin. Perhaps the Dragonborn wanted to join his fellow Nords in the Hall of Valor, or at least be sure that his soul would indeed return to Akatosh instead of going to a Daedra.

"Yes. Especially after what I seen with Miraak. He wanted his freedom from Hermaeus Mora, and killing me would have been his only way of gaining it."

"Ah, not quite. Some consider death a freedom of sorts..." the Dov pointed out. "In a battle between Dovah, the victor absorbs the other's power and knowledge. You absorbed Miraak's soul, _zu'u haalvut nii. _You gave him freedom from his servitude to Hermaeus Mora when you defeated him, and in turn, he gives you the power to continue to defy his former master. _Aan Dovah fen los mulaag, ahrk nii fen ni kreh fah lingrah._" 

It was after Paarthurnax spoke that a humbled, but somber smile claimed the Nord's lips. 

"I suppose so," he replied with a nod before looking towards the horizon. The sun had set, but clouds had settled in Kynareth's domain, blocking out the stars, moons, and auroras that usually claimed the night sky.

"Paarthurnax, do you mind if I stay up here for a while?" the mortal asked, looking up at the dragon. The Dov responded by craning his neck and gently nudging the human's head as he had done before the other had to face Alduin.

"Of course. You are always welcome upon my _strunmah_, Dovahkiin."

____________________________

"What are you reading, Dovahkiin?" the wrym inquired, glancing at the other, who was sitting up against his blank Word wall.

"It's a book of some of the more well known songs sung here in Skyrim. The bards at the Bard's College in Solitude gave me a copy for free since a revised edition by the same author will be available soon," the Nord answered, flipping through the pages. He was no bard himself, but he did enjoy the music of those that did have the talent to uplift even the dreariest soul. 

He paused on a page, examining a song that was written in the dragon language, namely since he recognized one word in particular.

"_Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, Naal ok zin los vahriin_," he read aloud in a flat tone.

"_Wah dein vokul, mahfaeraak ahst vaal,_" chanted the aged Dov, whose voice held a slow, but deep and triumphant tune, and in turn, caused the Dragonborn to look up at the dragon, surprise and curiosity expressed clearly upon his face.

"I didn't know dragons could sing." Then again, why wouldn't they be able to? Master Arngeir did say that language was essential to a dragon after all.

"We do, but usually not in the conventional way that mortals do. Remember, the Nords of old were given the ability to speak in the dragon's tongue by Kyne, while I taught them to focus it into a Shout. It was only a matter of time before they used it in song. _Fah orin fod nust los ni ko aan Thu'um, un rot nu lost sulyek."_

"It says here that there was no proper tune to put the song to since it was lost to time, but you seem to know it."

"_Geh_, the book is correct in the sense that there are no _joorre_ left alive who know it. One would have to look to Sovngarde to find a mortal with that knowledge," Paarthurnax explained.

"What is the song about? Other than the Dragonborn I mean," the Dragonborn asked eagerly. Even if he only fully understood a fraction of the words thanks to using Shouts, he enjoyed learning about the dragon language outside of the Thu'um. Not only did it help in knowing what dragons were saying when they let slip a word or full phrase in Dovahzul, but it also helped when he ran into Word Walls. He's even heard Draugur utter a few curt sentences in the dragon's tongue, which made sense seeing as they were ancient Nords.

"The first half of the song describes the tale of the Dovahkiin and sings of his glory in battle. The second half pertains to the prophecy of Alduin and the Dovahkiin, and for him to be the savior of men."

"I see," came the Nord's response. The mortal was quiet for a few moments before returning his gaze to the aged Dov.

"Paarthurnax...feel free to say no to this, but could you sing the song for me? I want to hear it."

That was definitely one of the stranger requests the wise wrym had ever had asked of him, but it certainly was not the strangest.

"I can, though, perhaps you can join me? Not with your voice, but an instrument. I can show you the rhythm to follow. Do you have anything with you?"

"Hold on a second, let me check," with that, the other had started to dig into his knapsack, looking for a particular item he had picked up in a dungeon on his way before he made the climb to the Throat of the World.

"Aha! Found it!" the Dragonborn exclaimed, pulling out a drum from the knapsack. Hopefully Giraud from the Bard's College wouldn't mind that he needed to use the drum.

"Perfect," Paarthurnax stated with a nod. "Now I will show you the tune you will be playing." At that, the dragon lifted his tail and thumped it against the near by rocks in a timely fashion. When he finished, the Nord attempted to replicate the beat, but missed a couple of cues, which the wrym corrected him on.

"Are you ready, Dovahkiin?" 

"I am, let's do this."

A slow drum beat now echoed upon the mountain, and it wasn't long before Paarthurnax had joined in with his chants. The ancient song was certainly beautiful, in an almost humbling, haunting way. It was almost reminiscent of the hymns that were sung in the temples of the Divines, but far rougher, and with an obvious Nordic twist. The singing and the drums were enough to get the attention of Odahviing and the other dragons who now claimed the mountain as their home and when they perched themselves atop the rocks, the wryms all joined in, even Odahviing, to the Nord's surprise.

When the song had ended, the dragon turned his gaze to the mortal once more.

"What did you think, Dovahkiin?"

"That was fun, and the song was lovely too," he replied with a grin as he put the drum away. Perhaps he would get a drum for himself for when he was out adventuring in the wilds of Skyrim, he could practice that rhythm.

"Don't be afraid to experiment. Music holds a power all its own, and combined with the language of the Dov, well," he stood up and unfolded one of his wings, showing how the other Dovah had joined in on their session. "You see what can happen."

__________________________

It had been a long while since Paarthurnax had next met the Dovahkiin, months in fact. The wrym wasn't bothered by it much, since he had his pupils, fellow Dov who had decided to follow his Thu'um and in turn, the Way of the Voice, to keep him occupied. He also did recall that Skyrim was in the middle of a fairly bloody civil war, and had remembered the Dragonborn, being a Nord, had been absolutely torn on which side he should support, since he had seen both the good and the bad each side was capable of. Though one thing for sure, whichever one he chose, that side would be the victor, Paarthurnax was sure the other knew that, which gave even more weight to his decision.

The day that he seen the Dovahkiin again, he was in the middle of a lesson with his students, and stopped speaking as he caught the mortal trudging through the snow out of the corner of his eye. 

"We can speak after you're finished," the Dragonborn said.

Paarthurnax simply nodded and continued. Once the lesson had concluded, some of the Dov had taken to the skies, while others, like Odahviing, had perched themselves upon the snow'clad rocks to observe the two.

"_Drem Yol Lok_. Greetings," the old Dovah had stated.

"Aye, same to you," the Nord replied.

"What brings you to me this time, Dovahkiin? You look as if something is weighing heavily upon you."

"Actually, it's the opposite. I've recently had a burden lifted from me, I just wanted to tell you since I just got through speaking with Master Arngeir," the Nord said, taking a seat on one of the rocks littered about the mountain.

"Oh?" Color the wrym intrigued. 

"Do you recall the conversation we held after the negotiations for a peace treaty between the Empire and the Stormcloaks were held here?"

"_Geh zu'u dreh_. Yes, I do," how could he forget. It was the only other time Paarthurnax had to mentally ready himself for an intense fight, with the other being after the Dragonborn had read the Elder Scroll inside the Time Wound.

He remembered as the Dovahkiin had come to him, telling him of the Blades, who wished for his death for his past crimes. He told the Dovahkiin that the Blades were wise to not trust him, as even he wouldn't trust another Dovah. When questioned about why they couldn't trust him, Paarthurnax explained that dragons were made to dominate, and noted that even the Nord could feel the will to power inside of him thanks to the dragon blood he harbored. The wise old wrym knew he could be trusted, as did the Greybeards, but others were not so open-minded. He told of his reasoning for secluding himself atop the Throat of the World, it being his own punishment for his past, and as a way to overcome his inborn nature, though not a day went by that the temptation to return to his old ways made itself known.

Then, he asked the man a simple question. What was better - to be born good, or to overcome your evil nature through great effort? 

The question had silenced the mortal, who didn't have an answer.

Perhaps he had one now?

"Have you made you decision?" Paarthurnax asked, his worn and weary muscles tensing somewhat, as if preparing to take flight.

"I have," the Dragonborn nodded. "I have told the Blades that I understand why they, bound under their oath, can't offer their assistance to me so long as you live. I then told them that even with an understanding of that notion, I refuse to kill you. That if it weren't for you, they would be preparing for the end of the world with the rest of Nirn. If they wish to try and kill you themselves, they will have to go through me, because even though I have the body of a mortal, my soul and blood are of that of a dragon."

The words the mortal spoke shocked the wrym, but allowed his mind and frame to become easy with relief as the other continued.

"You asked me whether it was better to be born good or to overcome your evil nature through great effort. I believe both are equal. You have punished yourself with near complete isolation for thousands of years, and have helped mankind in more ways than I can name. Your crimes, at least in my eyes, have been absolved. If the Blades are too bitter and near-sighted to see that, then they can simply move on without me at their helm." 

For once, it was Paarthurnax who didn't know what to say. What looked to be a tired smile merely claimed his features.

"_Kogaan_, Dovahkiin." It was definitely the shortest response the wrym had ever uttered in his long lifetime.

The smile Paarthurnax held was returned by the Nord before he spoke again.

"_Mindol nid do nii, Paarthurnax,"_ he said in the Dov's tongue.

The aged Dovah couldn't help but feel a tinge of pride at hearing the other speak casually in the dragon language, even if it was just a short sentence. 

"Dovahkiin, this time I have a request of you," Paarthurnax started as he craned his neck down near the mortal. "_Fent mu bo? _Shall we fly, together with our fellow Dovah?"

"_Zu'u kos zin_," came the Dragonborn's reply as he carefully climbed onto the old dragon's neck, bracing himself as the other let out a thunderous roar before spreading his wings and taking off from his perch. The other Dovah soon followed their lead, taking to and flying within the skies above the Throat of the World alongside their kin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got the second chapter out! Decided to cut the idea of the civil war for reasons, but I did put a couple mentions of it in the final part. I instead put in something far more cheery and light before the part with the Blades. Definitely wish Bethesda would have allowed us to put Delphine in her place, but alas, looting the Blades armor set and Dragonsbane and leaving the last two Blades to their own devices will suffice. And Fus Ro Dah'ing them off the cliffside of Skyhaven Temple, that works too.
> 
> For the second part, the tune is the same one in Sovngarde rather than the main theme, though I was very tempted to use that version instead. Both are awesome though, as is the third variant that plays when you fight dragons. The second part is also the only one that doesn't begin with a greeting.


End file.
